The present invention relates to analyzing the characteristics of a fluid within in a vessel or flowing within a sealed pipe, conduit, or the like and more particularly, the present invention relates to real-time determination of the type and/or grade of fluid, the presence and characteristics of foreign matter such as droplets, bubbles, particles and the like within the fluid, and/or the presence of contaminants, corrosion or the like within or on the interior walls of the vessel, pipeline or other sealed hollow apparatus.
By way of example, knowledge of the types and characteristics of fluid flowing within a sealed pipeline and/or like conduit provides numerous benefits. For instance, it is often necessary and/or beneficial in various industries to confirm and/or make a determination as to the type, grade and/or characteristics of a fluid actually present and flowing within a sealed section of a pipe or like conduit without disrupting the flow or on-going operation. It is also beneficial to have an understanding of the type, amount and characteristics of any foreign materials carried by the fluid flow. Such foreign materials may include solid particles, liquid droplets, gas bubbles and the like.
By way of specific example, it is often necessary or desirable in the oil industry to determine the type or grade of crude oil or like liquid flowing within a given section of sealed pipeline at any particular time. With respect to crude oil, it may be a relatively dark, murky, opaque type of liquid that is difficult to visualize with any degree of meaningful optical resolution. It is also typically desirable to determine the type, size and/or amount of foreign matter carried by the fluid flow, such as water droplets, gas bubbles or other particulates. For instance, the amount of iron oxide particulate matter flowing within a pumped fluid may provide an indicator that a nearby pump requires maintenance and/or that the period between maintenance services for the pump should be reduced and/or can be extended.
In addition to fluids flowing in pipelines, it may also be advantageous to ascertain the characteristics of fluids within sealed or unsealed vessels, such as reactors, chemical reactors, fermentors, bio-fermentors, towers, fractioning towers, tanks, vats and the like. The fluids may be liquids, powders, particulate material such as resin particulates, sand, gas, or any other flowable fluid. Also, between cleanings of such vessels, it may be advantageous to view the internal walls or other surface areas within the vessels to determine the presence or lack thereof of contaminants, corrosion, or the like. In various industries, the important contaminants to identify, such as the residue of organic materials or the like, are typically difficult to visualize under ambient light
While known monitoring and inspection systems may function in an acceptable manner, there continues to be a need for improved systems and methods enabling ready, easy, accurate and efficient monitoring of fluid flowing within pipelines or contained within vessels. The monitoring of such fluids should provide real time determinations as to type of fluid and the characteristics of any foreign matter carried thereby. Analysis with respect to contaminants and the like on interior surfaces of the vessels or pipes should also be provided. This is particularly applicable to fluids flowing in sealed pipelines and/or vessels in which physical access to the fluid or interior surfaces of the pipelines/vessels is difficult or undesirable and/or to fluids that may be dark and murky and difficult to visualize with any degree of clarity in ambient light.